


Just in Time

by BecauseFanfictionThough



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fluff, Nerd Charlie, Violence, ghost - Freeform, nerds, vengeful spirit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseFanfictionThough/pseuds/BecauseFanfictionThough
Summary: What should have been a regular day at a comic convention with your best friend Charlie takes a turn for the insane when suddenly you’re attacked by an evil spirit.





	1. Chapter 1

“I am the epitome of a basic bitch right now,” Charlie groaned as the two of you entered the floor of the comic convention only to be immediately met with the sight of ten other girls dressed in a costume exactly like hers.

“What did you expect? You went to a con dressed up as Harley Quinn. Prepare to blend in with the crowd,” you snickered.

Charlie shot you a glare. “I didn’t want to be Harley, I wanted to be Poison Ivy but you threw a tantrum. I’m the redhead. I wouldn’t have even needed a wig!”

You simply laughed as you reached up and adjusted some of the leaves you had pinned into the shoulder-length red wig on your head.

“I will admit, this wig cost way more than I was expecting it to,” you said.

“That’s because you got one made of real human hair.” Charlie shuddered. She preferred synthetic wigs.

“The internet said it was easier to style!” you protested.

“Still freaky,” teased Charlie before you rolled your eyes, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her into the crowd to start looking at booths. You didn’t know why she put up with you. Charlie was smart, and gorgeous, and funny. You were rude, sarcastic, and abrasive, at least in your opinion. Yet, Charlie stuck by your side through it all. You’d met her only a few months ago when she’d moved into town and yet it felt like you’d known her for your entire life. The two of you just…clicked.

You were weaving through the dense crowd as best you could without letting go of your friend’s arm. Your shoulder was nearly torn from its socket when Charlie dug her heels into the ground, pulling you to an abrupt stop.

“What—”

“Carver Edlund!” Charlie squealed.

You tilted your head back, groaning but allowing Charlie to lead you to Carver’s booth. A giant banner with the word “Supernatural” spanning across it was hung up on a panel behind him, copies of his overrated novels arranged on the table. These were the stupid books that Charlie had been reading online ever since she came to town. You’d tried to give them a shot but the writing was shoddy at best and the plot left something to be desired. Not to mention, as a dedicated horror fan the liberties that Edlund took with his monsters frustrated you.

“Hello, ladies,” Carver smiled at the two of you, but it was an awkward smile. An I-definitely-don’t-want-to-be-here smile. “Fans of the book?”

“More like fans of the Winchesters,” Charlie said and you scrunched up your eyebrows.

Was she attracted to those book characters? Those male book characters? Your stomach twisted for some reason, though you couldn’t quite pinpoint why.

Charlie then leaned forward and said something to Carver, something too low for you to be able to hear but whatever it was caused his eyebrows to raise in surprise and he pulled back to give her a questioning look.

“Seriously?” Carver asked.

“Seriously,” Charlie replied with a smile

Was this her…flirting? You’d never seen Charlie flirt with guys before. Girls? Absolutely. All of the time. Hell, sometimes you even caught her flirting with you. But guys? And someone short and scruffy like Carver, none the less? The twisting in your stomach grew even more intense.

“I…well…that’s not good,” Carver took a moment to finally find more words to speak. A couple of girls approached his table and started to pay him a compliment, but he simply raised a hand and brushed them off, leaving them to stomp away in a huff.

“What? I think it’s cool. Your secret’s safe with me,” Charlie smiled widely and you remained there beside her, ignored and confused.

“No, I mean…I’ve learned from writing these book, the more people who know them that are in one place, the more likely it is that some crazy shit’s about to happen,” Carver stood from his seat and began to scan the room as if looking for something. “Oh man, oh man. I should have known it was this comic-con they’d be crashing.”

“What the hell is going…on?” you finally spoke, but your words grew slower and quieter as you finished your sentence. You were suddenly cold. Really cold. You could literally see your breath coming out of your mouth. Every light in the room flickered on and off three times in quick succession. “What the—”

“Jesus!” Carver shrieked suddenly and you watched him trip over his chair as he stumbled backwards. You barely heard the gasps and squeals rising around you. You barely noticed that there was suddenly no crowd surrounding you, just empty space.

“Y/N?” You heard Charlie say from beside you and turned to face her.

“I need you to stay calm, okay?” she asked, the look in her eyes deadly serious and her gaze trained over your shoulder.

“What the hell is going on?”

“I need you to run.”

You gave an uneasy chuckle. “And why is that?” Charlie grabbed onto your upper arm suddenly, yanking you along with her as she dove backward. It’s then that you finally turn to see what she was looking at and your blood ran cold.

It was a woman—but at the same time it wasn’t a woman. Not only was she slightly transparent, but the deep gash across her jugular looked been deadly. Her short red hair hung ominously over face, she was dressed in scrubs, and in her hand she held a scalpel, which she had apparently just swung at you when Charlie pulled you out of his range.

“What the fuck?!” You screeched.

Charlie gave another tug at your arm. “I’ll explain later! Run!”

“But what—”

“Bitch, run!”

Your mind and your feet finally came to an understanding and you found yourself following Charlie’s advice, sprinting away from the see-through woman, into the crowd that had decided to keep a safe distance from the freaky looking nurse. You didn’t stop once past the outer wall of the crowd. You kept going, aiming towards the front doors.

You skidded to a halt when suddenly Nurse Throat-Slash appeared directly in your path, her scalpel raised above her head. You screamed and scrambled to turn around, but not before she swung her hand down towards you, sliding the scalpel from the middle of your back down to the bottom of your back. You cried out, nearly falling over. As impossible as this all was, the pain was very real. You could feel liquid dripping from the deep cut the instrument made. Not just any liquid, but blood. Your blood. Suddenly Charlie was beside you, putting her arm around your waist and catching you.

“What is that?!” you demanded.

“Ghost. It’s a ghost!”

“Excuse m—GAH!”

The…well…ghost wasn’t deterred by missing you. She pulled back again, her face twisting into a toothy grin as she prepared to take another stab at you.

And then suddenly she was gone, bursting into a cloud of grey and red. In her place stood a tall, broad shouldered man with a crowbar in his hands. He heaved a sigh of relief as his eyes landed on you and Charlie.

“Heyya, Sam.” Charlie smiled, “Just in time.”


	2. Chapter 2

“No time for hugging,” a second man approached Charlie, this one shorter than the first. “She’ll be back any second.”

You stood, staring at the scene in front of you with your mouth hanging wide open. Your stomach was a giant stone, your legs jell-o, and your mind mush. Your hands were trembling and you couldn’t even remember how to form words, let alone how to make your legs work when Charlie told you to stick close to them. You didn’t move. You couldn’t move. What the actual fuck was going on?

“Y/N, come on!” Charlie urged, backtracking to you and grabbing onto your hand. She tugged you along behind her as she kept pace with Sam and the other man.

“What’s this thing after? What’s it attached to?” Charlie asked as you all ran out the front doors of the building.

“Hell if I know,” the shorter man replied, “We tracked a vampire to this nerd-fest, the ghost was just a bonus.”

Outside, the boys led you to a black car that was practically the size of a boat. The paint shined like new but the model was definitely old. You and Charlie stood on the side of it while the men popped the trunk of the car and began to rummage around.

“Seriously, Charlie, what the hell?” You were gasping for breath, unable to take in enough air with terror gripping your lungs.

“It’s fine. You’re safe now. Sam and Dean have got this. They’re gonna bust on in there and, ya know, kick some ghost ass.” Charlie gave you what you guessed was supposed to be a reassuring smile, but there was still uncertainty in her eyes.

The shorter one, Dean, rounded the car with a bag of rock salt in one hand and a crowbar in the other. An absurdly large sheath hung from his belt, with an equally absurdly large blade tucked into it. The crowbar he handed to Charlie before he got to work dumping the salt on the ground in a large circle around you and your friend. This was, by far, the most insane day of your life.

“Stay in the circle. No matter what,” Dean instructed sternly.

Sam slammed the trunk closed and stepped into the salt circle, he still held his own crowbar in his hands and now had a metal chain draped over his arm and a first aid kit in his free hand. He handed the kit to Charlie.

“Patch her up, we’ll be out as soon as we can to give you the all clear but we’ve got a vampire to take care of too,” Sam said.

Mouth hanging open you stared at Charlie. She simply accepted the first aid kit and nodded her head like this was the most normal thing in the entire world. In an instant the boys were gone, running back into the building. You simply continued to stare at Charlie. She finally noticed your bewildered expression and gave you a sheepish smile.

“So…yeah. Ghosts are a thing.”

“Ghosts. Like…Moaning Myrtle ghosts.”

“Think…Moaning Myrtle with the temperament of Voldemort.” Charlie reached an arm up and scratched at the back of her neck, her eyes turned up and to the side, unable to meet your gaze.

You shook your head. “And those two?”

At this question Charlie was finally able to look at you. “Those are the Boys Who Lived.” After a dramatic pause she shook her head and then made a twirling motion with her hand. “Okay, let’s get you patched up.”

Still trying to process all of this you turned around, immediately hearing Charlie take in a sharp breath. With all of the adrenaline you’d almost forgotten out of your wound and now, with nothing else to focus on, you couldn’t feel anything other than a searing pain. You let out a pathetic, incoherent noise as you felt Charlie’s free hand pulling the torn fabric of your body suit away from the wound.

“I need you to hold your costume open, okay?” Charlie said softly over your shoulder.

“It hurts,” you whimpered.

“I know, Y/N, I know. It’s gonna need stitches. Just hold it open long enough for me to stop the bleeding.

Simply moving your hands behind you to hold open the suit was a task within itself. The muscles that needed to constrict in order to allow you to move like that didn’t want to work properly and it was a slow process but eventually you got one side on the fabric around the wound in each hand and pulled it apart, allowing Charlie to get to work.

Her touch was gentle as she used an antiseptic towelette to wipe away the blood and then set to work taping gauze to the wound as quickly as she could.

“How are you just so…cool with all of this?” you asked. Charlie had reached the bottom of your long wound and despite the pain you were acutely aware of how close her hand was to your ass. It made your heart speed up a little bit, which you hadn’t even realized was possible at this point.

Charlie sighed and you could have sworn you felt her breath on your shoulder.

“The Winchesters—”

“Winchesters?” You interrupted with an unamused laugh. “Like the books?”

“Right. I met them before I read the books. It’s a long story. But they…hunt…things.” She finished patching you up and then placed a hand on your shoulder to turn you to face her.

You raised an eyebrow. “Things?”

“Monster…type…things,” she said with a nervous laugh. “Oh man, you probably think I’m crazy, huh? You’re looking at me like you think I’m crazy.”

“I mean…it’s kind of crazy,” you said honestly. “But I can’t explain what the hell just happened, and you’re the only one offering me any kind of explanation. So, I trust you.”

Smiling, Charlie reached out her hand and laced her fingers through yours. She gave you a soft, reassuring look and squeezed your hand.

‘It’s all gonna be fine. Sam and Dean are the best. They’ll be done in no time.”

You looked from your hands up to Charlie and her face dropped a little as he cheeks began to redden. It’d been a reflex, grabbing your hand like that. She probably hadn’t even meant to. But you were scared and her hands were soft and you liked the feeling of them grasped in yours. So when her grip loosened, yours tightened. Wordlessly, you looked at one another. She looked adorable, in her blonde wig, which was frizzy and askew after escaping a ghost in it. Your eyes lingered lower for a moment and you were immediately met by the sight of her breasts being pushed together by the push-up bra she was wearing underneath her black and red tank top. It was your turn to blush as you quickly snapped your gaze upwards to meet her eyes again. There was amusement in them. She’d absolutely seen you checking her out.

“Yours are nicer.” The words seemed to bubble up out of her throat without even Charlie herself expecting them. Her eyes broke away from yours when she realized what she’d just said. “Like, I’m jealous, is all I mean. I’m don’t like…oogle you or whatever. That’s be weird? Right? Yeah. Totally weird. Just like…normal, girl-checking-out-another-girl action. Nothing wei—”

She was so fucking adorable when she rambled and suddenly you couldn’t hold back anymore. You let go of Charlie’s hand in order to cup her cheek before pressing your lips to hers. For a split second you were scared you had misread her interest in you when she stiffened and didn’t kiss back. But then her body relaxed slowly, moving closer to yours to meld against you and she returned the kiss. It started out timidly before growing in intensity.

You pulled back to catch your breath, your hand still on Charlie’s face and a smile playing at your lips. However the smile was short-lived because over Charlie’s shoulder you were met with a sight that The Boys Who Lived were supposed to be taking care of. That was going to be pretty hard when the probable was outside with the two of you. The ghost nurse seemed to be staring straight into your soul as your face paled and began to shiver. You hadn’t noticed the drop in temperature until now.

Raising the scalpel above her head, the nurse opened her mouth wide, letting out a howling scream. Your mouth fell open and you returned it with a scream of your own as she swung the scalpel towards Charlie.


End file.
